


Duet

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Music, Music Store, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Arin's had a song stuck in his head for ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt _the one where whenever you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it._

_“’C’mon girl let me be your man…”_ Arin trailed off, his hair brush in his hand, trying to remember where he’d heard this tune before. And wondering why he couldn’t remember the end of the lyric.

 

This was happening more and more frequently to him. Suddenly he’d hear a snatch of Rush, a couple of bars of Def Leppard, a few words of Pink Floyd completely out of the blue, only to have it fade out on him. Very occasionally there would be whole long strings of songs he’d never heard before and couldn’t seem to find when he searched his memory. Arin’s own tastes were slightly less eclectic so he had no clue why those songs kept springing up in his brain out of the blue. 

 

There was, he reasoned, only one way to fix this as he turned around and pointed his toes toward Santa Monica Boulevard. 

 

*** 

 

He found himself dancing along to the sound of some hot electronic number as he passed through the front doors of the Angel Food Music Shop. The help was slightly surly, and the guy behind the counter had six lip rings and a look of total defeat on their face.

 

He introduced himself to the guy behind the counter and said, “Do you have the one that goes Da da da da, da DA da dadadada?”

 

“Uh….” He snapped his gum. “Check aisle four?”

 

“Riight. Thanks.” Arin tugged his backpack up his shoulder and headed off to the ‘rock’ section. Nothing he spied jogged his memory to his total irritation. He was somewhere between the Pat Benetar and the Boston when he heard someone humming that tune. That totally irritating tune that had been stuck in his head on and off all day.

 

So he began to hum it too. Somehow the humming turned to singing. And somehow they vocally collided and finished singing about taking some girl’s hand and being her man. Which was hilarious, because Arin hadn’t thought of girls in a romantic fashion since puberty. 

 

He pushed back the hair that had swung free from his ponytail. “Uh…” he watched his duet partner, a man about his height with bushy hair in a leather jacket and large brown eyes, stare at him. 

 

He cut Arin off before he could complete his thought. “Were you at my gig last week? Or maybe the day before? Or that clown school graduation I played at?”

 

Arin raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even know this was a song until a week ago, dude. Are you on the radio or something?”

 

The man with the curls burst into tears. Just started to flat out cry and all at once Arin knew. “This isn’t how I thought it would happen,” he said, sounding shocked, a little desolate.

 

“Do you always tear up when you sing?” 

 

The guy with the curly hair brushed his own tear away, laughed his way through it. “Only when I find my soulmate,” he said. 

 

Just as he’d suspected. But Arin had no idea what to do. The undeniable pull between them was one thing, but well…should he ask him to move in? Buy him a cup of coffee? Shouldn’t he just automatically understand the next move in an uncomplicated dance that’s older than time immemorial? 

 

The other guy took the lead. “How do you feel about bubble tea and a movie?” He handed Arin his phone, asked him to type in his contact info. Arin handed him his own after the other guy put down his stack of records.

 

“Can I pick the theater?”

 

“Sure,” the guy said, popping his phone back into his pocket, picking up his dusty albums, hugging them to his chest. “My name’s Dan, by the way,” he threw over his shoulder as he ran toward the register before Arin could add anything to the conversation. Three ideas filtered through his mind as he browsed through the a’s.

 

_Dan._

_His soulmate was named Dan._

_…He’d do something about Dan’s weird taste in music later._


End file.
